living on
by kingdom.t
Summary: MANGA SPOILERS! life after the invation of pain narutoxhinata this is set in the manga right after the ninjas ask for his autographs at ichirakus alot of things that happaned in the manga may or may not be included in this story so injoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Living on**–chapter 1

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHOMOTO OWNS NARUTO AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS, NOT ME

This is my first story that's not a dialogue so sorry if its bad

* * *

Naruto had just come out from ichiraku and was finding himself walk down to the training grounds where he, sasuke and sakura had become genin. He walked to the memorable stone which had engraved the names of those who had died protecting konoha. He crunched down in front of the stone and traced the names on there with his fingers. He heard a voice behind him.

"Naruto?" said the voice

Naruto turned around to be faced with his sensei; kakashi. Kakashi looked worried by seeing Naruto here by himself, crunched down and tracing the names of the people who had fallen in battle.

"I was…just…"

"Thinking?" asked kakashi

Naruto nodded. Kakashi went beside Naruto and looked down at the engraved stone.

"Whatever you're thinking about has gotten you sad and konoha's hero shouldn't be sad. What's wrong? "

"I just…well…erm…" Naruto was blushing by now. Kakashi had an amused look on his face

"Girl trouble?" asked kakashi

Naruto nodded, while he turned the darkest shade of red anyone had seen him produce.

"I don't really understand how you're having girl trouble; I think you have a LOT of fan girls"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed

"She err…isn't part of that group…"

Kakashi started thinking and came to a conclusion

"is it sakura?"

"No, I love her but more like a sister"

Kakashi smiled and nodded

"Then is it…Tenten?"

Naruto shook his head

"ino?"

Naruto shook his head…again

"Hinata?"

Naruto blushed even more and nodded while kakashi just got even got more amused

"You like her?"

Naruto nodded

"Do you like her or…love her?"

"I love her"

Kakashi smiled and nodded

"Then go tell her" said kakashi

"Now?"

"No, now you need to go see tsunade-sama"

"Baa-chan? What does SHE want? I thought I would get some holidays or something… "

"Don't know, you're going to have to ask her, I was just sent to come and fetch you" said kakashi pulling out his 'make out tactics' book

"Fine!" said Naruto while he left

Naruto arrived at the hokage tower to see tsunade sitting at her desk with a pile of paper work

"baa-chan, you called?" asked Naruto

"Yes and….STOP CALLING ME OLD!

"Whatever"

"Anyway, I have mission for you" said tsunade

"What is it?"

"It's a A-ranked mission, you'll be away for 2-3 years depending how it goes"

"2-3 YEARS?" asked an outraged Naruto

"Yes, it's important that you go and train for these years to control the kyubi"

Naruto looked down

"ok, I'll take" he said quietly

She nodded

"Here's the information for your mission. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…don't tell no one"

"Its ok" said Naruto as he walked out.

Clutching the scroll with tears in his eyes he left to go pack for the next 2 or 3 years. The worst part would be that he wouldn't be able to tell hinata how he felt and when he came back she would most probably have moved on.

**

* * *

TIME SKIP - 3 YEARS**

* * *

The gate to konoha was opened; it was a boring, sunny day when Naruto finally reached konohagakure no sato. His hair was much like his father's hair but a bit shorter, he wore an opened jacket identical to the one he wore and, under his jacket he wore a black t-shirt with an orange swirl in the middle. Instead of orange ninja trousers he now wore dark blue trousers with his holster and everything. He had a sword strapped on his back along with some scrolls. His head band was still black and long.

He went to the desk at the gate and signed in after that he went to the hokage tower while hearing comments like "is that the fourth?" and "he's really handsome, don't you think?"

He went into the corridor that held tsunade's office and saw hinata with kuranai-sensei, he pretended he didn't see them to see hinata's expression to when she saw him.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" said a feminine voice

He turned and was face to face with hinata and kuranai

"Yeah, long time no see hinata-chan, kurani-sensei"

He watched hinata's face as tears began to drip. He held her arms

"What's wrong?" asked a really worried Naruto

"Th-three y-years…its b-been 3 years s-since we k-knew if you were a-alive or not…"

Naruto hugged her

"I'm sorry! I thought baa-chan would have told you…"

"Tsunade-sama never told us were you were, if you were alive or not" said kuranai

"Where were you?" asked a now calmer hinata

Naruto let go of her and looked towards the office door

"I…can't say right now OK?"

Hinata nodded

The office door opened and some ninjas came out and walked off

"Naruto get your butt in here right now!" said tsunade

"I'll see you later, bye" told Naruto to hinata and kuranai

They nodded and he went inside. Tsunade took out some papers

"My, you like a lot like Minato-kun" said Tsunade

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned

"Anyway" continued Tsunade "how did you mission go?"

"Its done"

Tsunade nodded and handed him pieces of paper and a key

"This is your parents and jiraya's will for you. You are officially one of the richest clan in konoha"

"Clan?" asked Naruto

"The namikaze clan"

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto with his fists in the air. He suddenly turned serious "baa-chan why didn't you tell my friends that I was a live?"

"Because I didn't know. I only knew you were coming back when you sent me that message"

"Ok" said Naruto

"Oh yeah, you will be fighting against kakashi tomorrow, no holding back"

He nodded

"I'll see you later then!" he ran out the door and all the way through town till he stopped out side ichiraku were hinata was talking to shino who left a minute before Naruto reached them

"hinata-chaaaaan wait up!" said Naruto causing hinata to turn around to face him

"Hello Naruto-kun"

"Hello, erm…would you like to have ramen with me…?"

There was a pause during which hinata just stared at his face

"I understand if-"started saying Naruto but was immediately cut off by hinata's voice

"Oh! Of course I'll have ramen with you Naruto-kun!"

They both went in and placed their orders

"So what have you been up to since I was gone?" asked Naruto

"Well, I advanced to jonin"

"Cool! I'm still a genin though….anyway, you're the hyuga heiress aren't you? When are you becoming the leader?"

Hinata looked down at her bowl of ramen in shame

"Soon but father said I had to be married to a hyuga before I can be leader"

"Oh….wait! You HAVE TO be married to a hyuga?"

"Yes, but he says I can only marry someone of my choosing if he is powerful enough as in both ways…" said hinata softly

"do you have someone in mind?" said Naruto just as softly

Hinata blushed and looked at his face; their eyes met

"Yes" said hinata still dazzled by his deep blue eyes

"Who?" he asked

"You…" she finally admitted, their faces moved closer but still not touching

"Me?" he asked just to be sure in a soft voice

"Yes, you" their noises touched and then their lips finally connected

* * *

There you go! I thought that was a nice place to leave it.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Living on**–chapter 1

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHOMOTO OWNS NARUTO AND ALL OTHER CHARTCTERS, NOT ME

This is my first story that's not a dialogue so sorry if it's bad

By the way I WILL try to upload at least on chapter each week.

**IMPORTANT: I WILL START UPDATING THIS ON A FRIDAY OR SUNDAY (UK TIME)**

* * *

"Do you have someone in mind?" said Naruto just as softly

Hinata blushed and looked at his face; their eyes met

"Yes" said hinata still dazzled by his deep blue eyes

"Who?" he asked

"You…" she finally admitted, their faces moved closer but still not touching

"Me?" he asked just to be sure in a soft voice

"Yes, you" their noises touched and then their lips finally connected. After small pecks on the lips and the sound of giggles they both turned around to face a giggling ayame and a red teuchi who had a knowing smile on his face. Both Naruto and hinata blushed and stared looking really embarrassed.

"h-here is you're o-order" said ayame giggling like mad

"Thanks" said Naruto

Teuchi cleared his throat

"So are you two…"started teuchi

Naruto looked at hinata who nodded with a smile on her face; Naruto then turned to face teuchi and ayame and grinned

"You bet!"

After they both finished their ramen and Naruto paid they went for a walk round the village mean while a group of fan girls were following Naruto meaning they were following the happy couple.

"They're following us" said Naruto

"i know " responded hinata

"Lets ditch them" recommended Naruto, hinata nodded and giggled at how childish he can be sometimes

They went to the top of the fourth's face on the top of the mountain but used a way Naruto had discovered so that his fan girls couldn't follow them. They sat at the edge of the face with their arms wrapped around each other looking down at the village

"I love you" said Naruto, still gazing into the open. Hinata wasn't shocked to hear this because she overheard a certain conversation 3 years ago

FLASH BACK -3 YEARS AGO

Hinata was walking through the training grounds when she heard voices so she naturally masked her chakra and hid behind a tree

"Naruto?" said the voice. She activated her byokugan to get a better look and saw Naruto and kakashi standing in front of the memorial stone. They were talking about Naruto liking a girl, she tuned out for a bit because she thought he liked sakura. She decided to listen to the end at least and then she could officially draw conclusions of her own

"No, I love her but more like a sister" said a voice she recognized as naruto's. She felt relived. Sure sakura was one of her friends but well… this was different

She then saw Kakashi smile and nod

"Then is it…Tenten?" asked kakashi

Naruto shook his head

"ino?"

Naruto shook his head…again

"Hinata?" as soon as she heard her name she looked at Naruto's expression

Naruto blushed even more and nodded while kakashi just got even got more amused

"You like her?"

Naruto nodded

"Do you like her or…love her?"

"I love her"

FLASHBACK END

"I know" said hinata quietly

Naruto turned to face her but she was still looking out into the village

"How do you k-"said Naruto but was interrupted by hinata

"I overheard a certain conversation that you had with kakashi-sensei, 3 years ago before you left"

"Oh…"

There was silence. The only sound came from the wind rushing by them

"I love you too" finally said hinata breaking the silence

He turned to face her quickly; he studied her face when she turned to face him

"You do?" asked Naruto with a hopeful voice

"Yes, I hyuga love namikaze uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, and kissed her. When they finally broke apart Naruto whispered in her ear

"I was afraid that, you know…after 3 years you wouldn't like…no, love me anymore"

"…"

"I cried that night when I left the village for training"

"You cried? Why?" whispered hinata not believing what she was hearing

"I cried because…well…this might sound a bit cliché but…I was truly worried, not because that I might die but, because I thought at the time that you would have moved on by the time I completed my training"

"Naruto I love you and I have since the day you vowed to beat neji in the chunin exams when we were little." She said, he nodded and yawned

"Am I boring you?" said hinata trying to hide her smile which she was doing a poor job at

"Of course not! You are my princesses; you will never get me bored! I'm just really tired"

"oh! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the fact that you only just came today! You better go home ok?"

"Ok but first I'm walking you home"

She nodded and they went off.

The next day Naruto woke up and went into his living room. He now lived in an apartment with 2 bedrooms, a big kitchen which also served as a dinning room, a living room, a balcony, an office, a bathroom, a small room just full of scrolls and 2 bedrooms (the master bedroom and a guest room). He sat down on the sofa and stared out of the window, it was sunny and it looked like it was really hot out side so he didn't put his normal jacket on. He had ramen for breakfast, got his ninja tools together and went to his door. As soon as he opened the door he found a pink haired ninja ready to knock who he recognised as sakura.

"Hello sakura-chan"

"Naruto! Your back you idiot!" she hit him on the head, yup, that was her alright

"Jesus what a greeting! Anyway how did you find out where I lived?"

"tsunade-sama asked me to go through some ninja files and I saw yours and it said that you were back so I asked tsunade-sama where you lived" said sakura really quickly

"Oh, ok" he stepped outside and locked the door. They walked down the stairs of the apartment building and into the streets

"So where were you?" asked sakura

"Training"

"Just training? It has token you 3 years to train" " asked sakura raising an eyebrow

"Yeah!"

"So what did you-"started sakura but was cut off by Naruto

"Listen sakura-chan, ask baa-chan but right now kakashi-sensei is waiting for me at the training grounds"

"Oh, ok bye." Said a disappointed sakura as she turned around and left

Naruto reached the training grounds to see kakashi at his usual spot

"You've grown a lot Naruto." Said kakashi without even turning around to face him "if I didn't know better I'd say you were a ghost of minato-sensei or his identical twin"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head

"Anyway…" said kakashi"lets just get on with it"

The two of them started fighting and after a while kakashi was in a position that if he moved his head a possibly parts of his body would be chopped off by naruto's katana

(**Sorry I'm REALLY bad at fights so you'll just have to use your imagination**)

Naruto put his katana back in its holster and helped kakashi up

"So how was I" asked Naruto nervously

"Let's just say I'm glad you're on our side" admitted kakashi. Naruto smiled.

A ninja with black hair appeared next to Naruto. He and kakashi faced the ninja

"Namikaze-san, tsunade-sama wishes to talk to you private in here office at 11:00" said the ninja (**the whole village already knows about his heritage. Hence the reason he has more fan girls then he did when he was 16 after he fought against pain****)**

"Ok" said Naruto

The ninja diapered

"Sensei, what time is it?"

"10:55, you better hurry…and fast" said kakashi causally pulling out his famous book

"Damn it! I better hurry bye sensei!" said Naruto while running at top speed. Kakashi just waved and a smile appeared behind his mask

"Some things never change…isn't that right…obito…rin… sensei…" said kakashi aloud to no one in particular. He turned around as he thought he heard laughs of two men and a giggle from a woman. He sighed

"I'm getting too old for this" he thought as he left the training grounds

There you go! I thought that was a nice place to leave it for now.

* * *

I was supposed to upload this on Wednesday BUT my pc got virus and I only got it fixed yesterday PLUS somehow thanks to the really hot weather (27 degrees in England) I managed to get myself a really sore throat (aren't I incredible getting a cold in 27 degrees?)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Living on **–chapter 3

Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHOMOTO OWNS NARUTO AND ALL OTHER CHARTCTERS, NOT ME

This is my first story that's not a dialogue so sorry if it's bad

By the way I WILL try to upload at least on chapter each week.

Due to the fact that I only had 2 reviews I got a bit sad and i descided to leave this story for a bit but HEY! i'm back! XD

Anyways REVIEW! :P

* * *

Naruto reached the hokage tower at 11:15; he went into tsunade's office to see her talking to a red haired woman who, in naruto's opinion, was beautiful but, not as beautiful as hinata.

"About time you got here! Your 15 minutes late brat! I swear you're becoming more and more like kakashi…" shouted tsunade causing the women to look round at Naruto

"Hey! 1st I don't read those perverted books! And 2nd it's not my fault that our fight took so long!"

"Whatever! Naruto, do you know who this woman here is?"

Naruto faced the women and tilted his head a little bit and started thinking

"I think I do but at the same time I don't think so…"

Tsunade nodded at the woman and the woman, with a sad face, nodded back.

"Why" Naruto asked confused at the exchange of nods

"No reason, anyway this lady just got here and needs a guide/escort and guess what kid, your it"

"That's a job for a genin not the future Hokage!"

"As far as I'm aware" tsunade waved his folder around "you're still a genin"

"Fine! But just you wait! I'll be hokage sooner then you can believe!" he said this as he turned around and told the lady to follow him, she did. They left tsunade took her sake out, took a sip, turned her chair around and looked at Naruto through the window and thought out load

"I know you are…your going to be a great hokage" she then continued drinking

Naruto and the woman were walking down the street, Naruto looked at her while walking

"What's your name anyway?" Asked Naruto

"Kushina" said the red hair

Naruto now looked thoughtful, he chuckled

"What?" asked kushina suddenly interested

"Oh it's just that my mum's name was kushina, weird coincidence that's all"

The woman nodded

"So err… where did you come from kushina-san?"

"I don't really remember that much, but I do know that I originally come from uzugakure no sato" said the woman

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there staring at this woman

"What's wrong Naruto-san?"

"My mum came from that village…but it was destroyed years ago before I was born…did you know my mum? Her name was uzumaki kushina"

"i-" she was interrupted by kiba and the guys

"Wow Naruto, you dog! Who knew you could get a beautiful woman" said kiba

"It's not like that!" said a blushing Naruto; the woman was just standing there watching how far this would go

"No need to hide it from us if you've got a girlfriend!" said kiba...again

"For your information I DO have a beautiful girlfriend! But this is not her!" shouted Naruto

"Who is it?" asked shikamaru calmly

"Its…" he looked at neji nervously "hinata-Chan!"

Everyone, except kushina, was taken back by this

"Hinata?" asked said neji

Naruto nodded while grinning

Next thing they all knew neji had Naruto by his throat

"What the hell neji?"

Next thing neji knew Naruto was behind neji with katana round neji's body

"What was that for?" asked Naruto, everyone was very empressed by naruto's switch

"You're dating my little cuson

"She's not little anymore; she can make her own decisions"

"I still don't want you near her! You could hurt her!"

"I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"You hurt sakura"

"When?"

"On that day 3 years ago when you, sakura, yamato and sai went on that mission, you lost control"

Everyone, who knew what neji was talking about gasped. Naruto put his sword back and let go of neji

"Don't worry, I'll kill it if I do lose control and hurt her, that's a promise"

"But to kill it you have to…" said choji

Naruto nodded "die"

They all went silent, kushina had tears going down her cheeks, Naruto looked around and saw that there was no one there, it was night time,

All the guys left immediately after Naruto spoke

He faced kushina who didn't have any trace of crying

"Where are you staying?"

"At this address" she handed him a piece of paper and he read it

"This is the apartment next to mine" they set off to their apartments

The next day there was a knock at his door, it was hinata, and he let her in

"I heard what happened yesterday…" was the second thing she said after they said hello

"How did you find out?" asked Naruto going through his fridge

"kiba told me this morning when I was coming over here. He said that if he was us, he'd be careful with neji"

"hinata-himi, don't worry"

"How am I supposed to not worry?" she said loudly "I know that your stronger then neji , believe me I don't doubt you are, but I'm not!

Naruto shout the fridge and went over to hinata and hugged her

"We'll work this out I promise" whispered Naruto into her hair

"I know we will…but…what if neji tells father?

"…"

"I think maybe we should…pretend we broke up and date in secrete…then father won't have a reason to be angry and father can't mess with your chances of being hokage."

"Hinata, if not being hokage was the price to pay so I can be with you, then I'd pay that price any day"

"But being hokage is your dream"

"True it's my dream but, not even that dream can make up for you"

Hinata kissed him hard on the lips and whispered "thank you"

"Your welcome" replied Naruto with a smile on his lips

Hinata got up "I should go now…see you round Naruto-kun"

"Bye hinata-chan" said Naruto before she closed the door

He signed and went to get changed into his clothes and went to train a little. Just before 8:00 he rushed home, toke another shower and went to tsunade's office where kushina was waiting for him

"Good morning!" said kushina brightly

"Morning" said Naruto "where do you want to go today?"

"I've got to go and vist an old friend"

"ok" said Naruto

14 minutes later they arrived at the part of the grave yard which was reserved for hokage, kushina stopped at the one that said 'namikaze minato'

"Hey! Why are we staring at the yondaime's grave?" asked Naruto in a serious tone. The last time he had been here was 3 years ago before he left

"I told you, I'm visiting an old friend" said kushina

"You and the yondaime were friends?"

"Best friends actually, through life and through death"

Naruto was surprised by this. He never knew his father had a best friend that had the same name and looked like his mum. Now that he thought about it…maybe…he decided against it. His mother died during the attack…because of...

He clutched his stomach in anger but then dismissed it

"So how long have you two been best friends?"

"Since we were about 7 years old" said kushina recalling memories "he was my first friend since no one liked me"

"So what's he like?" asked Naruto wanting to get more information on his dad

Kushina chucked "to be honest he was such a know-it-all when I first met him. He use to end up pissing me off and i used to end up hitting him…" kushina paused "but he was always laughing and making my day better, we always sheared ALL our secretes with each other, we used to train together, do everything together." Finished kushina with a smile "I can't remember what happened to your dad after we turned 17, I recently got amnesia, hence the reason why I need a guard"

"you knew all along that the yondaime was my dad?" asked Naruto, kushina just simply nodded

"did baa-chan tell you?" asked Naruto

"no" said kushina "your surname is namikaze and besides your look like a carbon copy of minato-kun"]

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. After that conversation they left to go to the hokage tower where Naruto had to speak with tsunade in private

* * *

There you go!

Have you figured out who this kushina women is? (its kinds obvious :P)

REVIEW!


End file.
